The present invention relates generally to computer display rendering and, more particularly, to optimized computer display rendering for user vision conditions.
Color blindness, also known as color vision deficiency, is the decreased ability to see color or differences in color. The most common cause of color blindness is a fault in the development of one or more of the three sets of color sensing cones in the eye. Red-green color blindness is the most common form, followed by blue-yellow color blindness and total color blindness. Red-green color blindness can affect up to 8% of the population. Macular degeneration is another medical condition that can result in blurred or no vision in the center of the visual field of the eye. When working with computer-based charts and graphs in a business setting, visual conditions such as color-blindness and macular degeneration can cause those individuals delays in processing the information.